Rythiel
by Caeruleus Flamma
Summary: Mojo and Him conceive a new world domination plan that would marry Mojo's genetic skills to Him's magic. Will this be the time when Mojo and Him finally succeed in their ambition. The rating is for some language. Please read and reveiw.


I am thinking of writing a sequel. If you think it may be bad idea please leave the comment in a review. I would appreciate constructive criticism. The Pg 13 rating is for some language.

Rythiel

1

"Mojo, what did you call me over for"

Him stalked over to the turbaned monkey hunched over the keyboard of a massive supercomputer. His face instantly lightened up and he cleared his throat and with hint of smugness directed his attention to the screen.

"I will attempt to be as brief and concise as possible, though I am always clear and concise. Now because of the ultimate urgency and importance of my exulted discovery I will try to compact this huge significant discovery into a tiny brief phrase which nonetheless I always do but I will attempt to make a special effort of it this time"

Mojo took a deep breath, not noticing the look of intense annoyance on Him's face.

"I have cracked the DNA coding of a little boy"

He smiled proudly to himself then noticed Him's apparent unconcern.

"Wellll do you have anything to say about my impressive discovery as it is my discovery and so like all of my discoveries highly impressive but the impressivity of this discovery is high enough to stand out among all of my other impressive discoveries making the other impressive discoveries seem obsolete even though they are not obsolete and highly impressive"

Him, still not impressed, shook his head and replied.

"Even though you have said an amount enough to fill a small book you have said nothing of value. Sure this discovery has some implications for science but what about crime"

Mojo shook his head with disbelief at the red clad demons ignorance.

"It is plainly obvious because I have made it so, and I have not dragged you out of bed at one o'clock if I didn't think it was absolutely obvious because it is obvious..."

"MOJO JUST GET TO THE POINT"

"Okay okay, no need to be so touchy. This has many criminal implications. I can create millions of clones creating a huge albeit expensive army as I estimate the cost of a single clone to cost more than simply hiring a private army. I can also tweak the DNA to create an agent in the ranks of the Powerpuffs allies and friends and so try to do something which will undermine their abilities"

"Okay I understood most of those ramblings but what do you need me for"

"Well" Mojo began sheepishly "I can't do much tweaking so I think overpowering the girls with this agent is out of the question so I settled for seduction"

"And what do you want me to do"

"I noticed you made that thing which made all the town people hate the girls so I was wondering if"

Him suddenly soared into the air, eyes glowing and face contorted with anger and hurt pride.

"Do you think I am some petty gypsy selling cheap love potions and lucky charms? Do you really believe that I, the prince of darkness will stoop down to that level and make a love potion?"

Him then shrunk back down and looked slightly sheepish.

"Besides I don't believe that is within the scope of my powers, making a couple of million hate potions is conceivable but making a love" turns his head in disgust "potion is nearly beyond my powers and will, but for the sake of the girls destruction I will do it"

"Excellent"

Mojo turned to his computer and started firing off commands until a screen showing a blown up depiction of DNA came onto screen. 

"Well Him which one do you want me to send him to get"

"We don't really want Bubbles that much, maybe Blossom or Buttercup"

"Well we will set him to get the first one he sees, when can you get me the potion"

"Two days tops"

"Excellent, I can splice the DNA and get him grown in a week. Then I Mojo Jojo shall be ruler of Townsville and the world. I shall be their master. I shall be their King. I shall be their conqueror. They shall obey me. Muhahahahhahahahaha"

"Mojo you are rambling again"

"What do you mean rambling? What do you mean again? I am perfectly concise and to the point. Like some guy once said "Never use two words when one suffices" and I follow that philosophy quite closely. I do not ramble on and on like some senile crazy guy by the fire..."

"No Mojo you speak a hundred words when one will suffice"

With that parting repartee, Him flew off into the night leaving the rambling monkey talking on into the night.

2

      Rythiel felt the power rise from within the bondings of his DNA structure as he breathed his first breath of real air. As far as he knew he had been alive for a week but his body and memories he had but had had never experienced proclaimed a full fourteen years to the sun now shining upon him for the first time. He had his free will but underlining the supposed covering of volition was a command that drove his choices through a preset path. Although undetectable and unperceived it was inextricably linked to all his conscious decisions. Burnt into his altered DNA structure. Find, seduce and recruit.

He had the tools to complete his task stored in his very body. Now he had only to find his target; then memories of all training he would require would inscrutably and subtlety enter his mind.

Buttercup was in a bad mood. The summer holidays were just over and school had just started again. This holiday they had taken turns as to who would take primary care for the city while the other two rested. While Blossom and Bubbles had relatively lucky days with only the occasional monster attack, everyone had apparently vouched to attack on her shift. The first two shifts were pretty exhilarating but even she got tired of getting only two or so hours of sleep. The last three days were particularly hectic. What with an extremely busy day starting at five o'clock on Friday, she hadn't managed to put in any sleep for three days. Unluckily, due to a bad report the year before, and a little surliness on her side, Blossom had taken under her infinite though, in her perception, heavily misled wisdom to convince the Professor that the first day was key to her picking up her grades. Then she realized she had started to drop off and was now going at a headlong collision course for the ground. She struggled to pull up but, too late, she crashed into someone and rolled onto the floor.

Rythiel was wondering whether he would be able to find the girls at the school he was going to when suddenly something rammed him in the back and sent him sprawling onto the floor. He looked up in indignation at his assailant and then. Bingo.

Buttercup struggled to her feet, mind urging herself to make an apology, but body, driven by fatigue of three days sentinel and the fact that school had started after two blissful months, was already formulating a reproach.

"Hey you watch where you're…"

Buttercup was cut off as Rythiel placed his hand on her arm and instantly felt the power within seep out of his outstretched hand and through the skin into the blood stream.

"I, I, I..."

Blossom and Bubbles slowly floated down and noticing Buttercups wide eyed stares, nudged each other and started giggling.

"Hi, I'm Blossom, this is Bubbles, and she is Buttercup. If you have been reading the tabloids you will probably know all about us. In case you haven't, we are the Powerpuff girls"

His smile was genuine. Task one completed, time for task two. He helped Buttercup to her feet, introduced himself and started the journey to the school, all the while pumping her with enough of his powers to persuade a nun to break her allegiance.

      The day went past quite smoothly. He didn't have to work hard at all, the knowledge haven already been locked away in his head, presumably done when he was created. Soon he had everyone, including Blossom in awe at his intellect. As the bell rung, his mind started to formulate plans for the night. He smiled to himself. Might as well see how powerful he was and how much "persuasion" Buttercup would need. As soon as they had got to the play ground, he clasped his hands onto her arm and started to pump in the chemicals. Lust pervaded from her eyes but obviously there wasn't enough to convince her to risk any advances in the middle of the play ground. He dramatically increased the influx and then Buttercup suddenly flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. As her lips met with his, he was dimly aware of the increasing throng of spectators. God she was strong, try as he might he could not force her to relinquish her grasp. Finally she released, and then blushed red as she realized the full extent of her deed. As the majority of the school started giggling, he leant forward and whispered in her ear, once again pumping in the intoxicating chemicals.

"If you want to that, we can go some where in private. Want dinner. I'll meet you after school"

"I don't know, the Professor…"

He increased the influx. Buttercup gave a gasp of pleasure, and then smiled.

"Of course"

3

Now the commands were overpowering. As she lay on his bed in his arms, he was already anticipating the command to begin the third task. She had hardly tasted any of the dinner and he was focused on pumping as much of the chemical into her as a safeguard against her anger when the question came. As she breathed into his face, tongue tracing the side of his lips, the command came.

"Buttercup, you know we will make a great team. Together we can rise above everyone else"

Confused she replied "But I'm already part of the powerpuff..."

Rythiel immediately released a huge amount of the chem into her system. She gave a gasp and nodded her approval. Time to push the decision up a notch. He braced himself to leap away if this angered her. 

"We will work with Mojo and Him"

He felt her tense up and hurriedly doubled his efforts in keeping her feelings for him strong. As she relaxed again his genetic material pushed him, against his better judgment, to tell her her duty. He silently cursed the instructions but it was unresponsive. Shit it's too much, too fast. I can't do this now. I need more time. The instructions pushed him on.

"Buttercup, I need you to fight your sisters"

"What"

Her entire body tensed up and she growled menacingly. God, she was a tough nut to crack. The statistics Mojo gave him showed that he had given her enough to make the most orthodox nun throw off her habit and fuck a cow. He struggled to send more seeping out of his fingers. For two dreadful minutes they were caught in a standoff, with him fervently hoping his powers won't give out and let her throw him against the wall and give him a torturous death. Finally she relaxed her body and slumped into his arms murmuring her acceptance. He had succeeded. It was strange to see the controversy of so much pain and trepidation look so weak and feeble. Now the final phase of his instructions boomed out their overpowering commands. As soon as she fell asleep he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Mojo, I'm done. She's in"

"Excellent. We start tomorrow. I am ready"

"So soon..."

"Do you dare to disobey me your creator? I will pass the good news on to Him. Do not fail me"

With that he hang up, leaving the dialing tone droning on to the night into the ears of an incredulous Rythiel.

4

Buttercup slowly flew towards the prone figures of her sisters with Rythiel reminding her of her promise. Blossom noticed Buttercup flying towards her and instantly assumed an annoyed expression and prepared herself for a lecture.

"Buttercup. Where were you? The Professor was so worried"

Buttercup swallowed hard, looked at Rythiel, and gave no answer.

"I'm sorry Blossom"

"Well you should be, the Professor…"

"No I'm sorry for this"

Buttercup tensed her arm up; then after a deep breath, begun the fight and swung a punch at her sister, sending her plummeting to the Earth. Rythiel took out a small radio transmitter and breathed into it.

"Mojo, it has begun"

Mojo laughed in pure joy as he stalked up to the mayor's podium with a huge laser blaster with Him.

"Now you shall hear me give my speech to you as I endeavored to do all those years ago but was rudely interrupted. I am now your king, your all round dictator, your supreme leader. I am your conqueror. I did it. I did it alone. I am your sole ruler. I am your sole master. I conquered you with my own bare hands. I did it"

A now extremely annoyed Him tapped him on the shoulder. He giggled nervously.

"Ah yes. As a footnote I would like to add that Him had a minor hand in the proceedings. Hims face turned a shade of scarlet even redder than his natural complexion.

"Why you little…"

"Okay, you can have governorship of some alleys and whatnot"

Him didn't bother answering. He just punched Mojo in the face, sending him flying into the masses of the people he had been addressing.

Bubbles gave shocked look as Buttercup struck her down as well. Blossom revived and sped away to gain contact with the Professor with Buttercup close on her tail. Bubbles tackled her from behind as Rythiel hurriedly ran off. As Buttercup glanced fleetingly back at Rythiel quickly disappearing form, Blossom gave a last furtive glance at Buttercup and Bubbles grappling together and rushed off to gain contact with the Professor. Buttercup struggled to gain enough room to strike at Bubbles when she dodged her blow and gave a backslash, catching her in the back, and sending her furrowing through the ground.

As Him started flying towards him Mojo struggled to his feet and pressed a button on the podium.

"You dare to challenge me, MOJO JOJO"

A huge glass dome rose up around him and suddenly the ground heaved up as a giant metal arm reached out. The giant robot struggled out of the ground and a huge foot crushed the Town hall underfoot. Bright red lights flashed from the dome and smoke sprayed out of the hydraulic pumps as the titanic robot towered over the tallest skyscraper. Now he easily ripped up the building he had climbed on his first ingenious plan.

"Do you really believe I would come unprepared? I am more prepared than you could possibly imagine"

He raised the building he was carrying and started twirling it around his head like a sword. Him growled under his breath.

"I knew you would betray me you smelly monkey. I am a lot more powerful than you think"

As he spoke his voice gradually dropped lower. He then clapped his hands together and he started growing. As black smoke wreathed around his monstrous form, shining red lights pierced the black fog like knives bringing doom. Mojo snarled and swung the building at Him's head, shattering the steel structure but sending Him sprawling onto the floor.

Buttercup finished subduing Bubbles, sending her slinking off in the face of defeat covered in injuries. She felt a twinge of guilt as she crept away but then her mind drifted to Rythiel and all guilt was dispelled. Blossom was nowhere in sight. As she turned around a whining sound greeted her years. She spun around and gave a gasp of surprise as she witnessed something she had never thought she would see again. Dynamo. The Professors voice boomed out of the Dynamo.

"Sorry Buttercup, but this is for your own good. Rockets started opening out from the body when the hail of missiles were met with another hail of missiles. A large robot of Mojos leapt in front of her but it was Rythiel in the cockpit.

"Rythiel"

"Hey I thought that I might as well borrow this as Mojos not home"

A small package jettisoned out, landing at her feet.

"Mojo designed this power suit in anticipation of the Rowdyruffs return. Try it on"

Buttercup quickly pulled on the suit and rushed to aid Rythiel. Dynamo shot another hail of missiles, this time accomplishing their set task. Rythiel yelled out through the speakers.

"It's too strong. I will try to distract it. You attack it from behind"

Buttercup nodded her head and flew back. As the two giant robots battled she searched fervently for a weak spot, then she spotted the thruster tubes. As she gazed at her suit decisions raced through her head and at last she knew there was no other choice. Hope this suit doesn't fail miserably like all of Mojos other inventions. She flew up the thruster tubes.

Him growled as he grappled with the giant robot. After what seemed to be an eternity Mojo broke off contact and pressed a large prominent button on his dashboard.

"Time to die you little demon"

Suddenly thousands of robots crawled out of the ground and marched towards Him. Him snarled back his response.

"Being the master of evil does have its perks"

Then out of the ground crept thousands of monsters. Mojo snarled and attacked with renewed fury, now flanked by thousands of robots against Him and his minions.

The Professor stared at his screen in horror. He would have felt incredulity and shattering disappointment if there was time. Jam in thruster tubes. As red lights flashed and sirens blared, the Professor heard a deafening explosion and a jarring wave tremble through the robot.

 Buttercup flew towards Rythiel as the legs of the Dynamo blew apart and ruptured the body. For a few frightful seconds it floated there then fell to the ground and seemingly settled there. 

The Professor felt the structure shudder and freeze. He allowed himself to relax momentarily before remembering that nothing happening meant nothing was managing the nuclear core. Oh shit. He switched on the auxiliary power and pressed the eject button, all the while praying that the hull of the cockpit would hold.

Buttercup gazed at the prone defeated robot and relaxed, believing the worst was over. Then the Dynamo blew up.

Mojo and Him struggled for supremacy when they were rudely interrupted by a column of tanks rolling down the road. From the lead tank a voice boomed out.

"This is Colonel Percy Fine, as the commanding officer I order you to cease this rampage or the army will be forced to intervene. Mojo and Him both cried in unison.

"SHUT UP"

A missile from Mojo streaked down, sending the tank into the air when it was promptly incinerated by Him.

"Now where were we? Ah, I was punching you in the face"

The column of tanks opened fire as thousands of soldiers entered the city.

Buttercup groaned in pain as she struggled to her feet. A huge fragment of metal had imbedded itself in her stomach along with lots of other scratches caused by other shrapnel of various sizes. She ripped the largest piece out and ignore the blood flooding out. Rythiel. She desperately ran towards the shape of the robot and gave a sigh of relief; Rythiel struggled out of the wreckage and fell to the floor coughing. His eyes widened as he saw her standing in a pool of her own blood with a huge gash in her stomach.

"God are you ok"

"Well I've been better" she replied with a grimace.

"Quick can you still fly?"

"I think I can manage a small distance"

"Good, can you carry me to Townsville? Mojo and Him are there. They will give us assistance"

Mojo flung off the monsters that were clambering over him and faced Him who was fending off the missiles his robots were firing. Giving a howl of rage, made horrendous by the speakers, he flung himself at him and started strangling him. Him desperately ripped at the pipes and wires on his back to no avail. Screaming with pain he closed his eyes and exploded in a shock of red light. He fell to the floor diminished and started to slink away. The monsters also quickly fled. Mojo smiled in satisfaction until the drone of his computer brought him back to reality. Intercepting missile store depleted. Detects SAM and Hellfire missiles approaching. Switching to laser defense system. Laser Power depleted. Activating shields. Shield generator depleted. Executing evasive maneuvers. Warning, Warning. Fuel depleted. Warning, Warning. Mojo stared, horrified, at the radar and pressed the eject button. As he opened the parachute and glided along he saw the soldiers and tanks mow down the remainder of his army. Screaming obscenities at the people below him he slowly piloted himself to his hideout.

Buttercup flew down next to the masses of robots to gain cover. Quickly Rythiel ran to one of the robots. 

"Mojo has been defeated, but his robot army remains. I can use my password to bring them to my aid"

He quickly typed something onto the keyboard and waited.

"Curious, it doesn't accept it"

Buttercup alighted and stared at the little screen.

"Hey wait a minute look at that"

The screen showed a panel labeled orders. Scanning down, they reached the most recent one. Exterminate Rythiel and Buttercup. She tapped the order and Mojos voice played out.

"Exterminate the subjects known as Rythiel and Buttercup. They have served there purpose and are now obsolete"

Rythiel stood up with anger radiating out from him.

"That traitorous bastard. That damn traitor. He betrayed us"

Buttercup looked towards the volcano and saw a pink and blue streak. 

"Well lets go give him his due"

Snarling his approval, Rythiel ran towards the mountain.

Mojo rushed towards his genetics zone, picking up his strongest blaster as he ran. The army may be on his tail and his plans may have been shattered but he still had the samples of his recombinant DNA. That formula gave the secret of life and death. If he could get the secret, he could continue his research elsewhere and return with a clone army of the best soldiers. Then he heard a voice behind him. A voice he believed he would never here again. A voice that betrayed his greatest fear and bane.

"Not so fast"

"Mojo"

As he swirled around he heard another voice behind him. A voice he himself had doomed.

"Jojo"

Blossom looked warily at Buttercup but knew they would have to trust her for now.

"Buttercup, Rythiel, how nice to see you"

"That wasn't my impression when I heard your order to the robots"

Swearing under his breath, he made a wild dash for the golden vial but a hand stretched out and grabbed it.

"Rythiel, I am your creator, you dare to betray me"

"Yes"

Mojo laughed.

"Then may I ask you what you propose to do with that. If you pour that onto the floor I can always regain it. You can't keep it. You won't leave this place alive"

"When you made me, my DNA was extremely volatile and still is. If another substance was directly added to my bloodstream it could easily combine with my system. It is up to you to decide whether I am worth killing"

With that he jabbed the needle into his arm. Mojo gave a snarl of fury and leapt at him but was interrupted by a blast behind him. The Professor hoisted a huge laser and had donned his Powerprof suit. Behind him marched the American soldiers. Mojo swirled around and screaming his frustration leapt into the heat of battle. Rythiel ran to a robot followed by Buttercup.

"Rythiel what are you doing"

Sighing he replied "as long as I am on the move Mojo cant find me. My DNA is too dangerous to remain in a single place. Mojo will satisfy his thirst for vengeance. Even in prison, he can pass the word of my import and immediately every lowlife in the world will be lusting after my blood. This is Mojo's stealth bot. It shield of infra red, radar and loads of other forms of detection. It can even remain invisible. It has plenty of food and I can easily acquire more. I can't afford to die. I need to keep on running until at least the fuss has died down in the underworld and that could take some time"

"No, no"

"Buttercup listen to me. I have to do this. Apart from the cloning thing he mentioned, I have a lot of other possibilities. My DNA is so volatile… ever watch any movies about mutants… they could become reality"

"But I"

"I will keep in touch. As soon as I can I will come back. I promise you. My thoughts will always dwell upon you"

Rythiel kissed her one last time and leapt into the robot.

"Goodbye"

With tears streaming down her face she waved her farewell. She watched on until with a last gleam in the sun, the robot disappeared from sight.


End file.
